Use optical storage is nowadays widespread for content distribution, for example in storage systems based on the DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) standards. Optical storage has a big advantage over hard-disk and solid-state storage in that information carriers are easy and cheap to duplicate.
However, due to the large amount of moving parts in the drives, known applications using this type of storage are not robust to shocks when performing read operations, considering the required stability of said moving parts during such operations. As a consequence, optical storage cannot easily be used in applications which are subject to shocks, such as in portable devices.